


hands off my rabbit

by midnightbutlers



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Trans Male Character, kind of ooc hajime, poly rabits relationship, tomomitsu are doing their own thing in this though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbutlers/pseuds/midnightbutlers
Summary: provoking them though? hajime couldn’t turn a blind eye to that. nazuna, their nazuna, did all that for them to see. relishing in the way the actor’s hand stayed on his body, the lovestruck glances he shot their fellow rabbit -it pissed him off.(๑ᐢ་ ༝ ༌ᐢ๑)ෆ*after seeing nazuna behave a littletoofriendly with a guest during his interview, hajime realises he needs to remind nazuna justwhoexactly their nii-chan belongs too.
Relationships: Nito Nazuna/Shino Hajime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	hands off my rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> nii-chan did not come home to me after 100 pulls so i decided to bully him in fanfic form  
> this takes place a few years in the future, same poly ra*bits universe as the tomonazu fic but they live together in this one
> 
> as a heads up, the word cunt is used a few times in this to describe nazuna's genitalia along with whore and slut a lot so please be aware if that sort of thing bothers you

_”aand, that’s a wrap! good work crew!”_

hajime let out a sigh of relief, sitting back in his chair. he was pleased the filming had gone well, and they’d managed to finish up around the intended time too. he’d been rather apprehensive when they’d specially requested _him_ for this acting gig, but he wasn’t about to turn down something that could boost both him and ra*bit’s popularity that bit more. 

his role was small, a featured part as the protagonist’s kind-hearted childhood friend, returning briefly at a time when the protagonist’s relationship was at an all-time low. the character was so similar to his own that he liked to think he did okay, the other actors and directors praising him a fair amount during filming. he was excited to see how well he’d done when the finished product aired.

hajime smiled to himself, fishing his phone from out of his bag - now that filming was _finally_ over, he had enough time to quickly catch up on what had been on his mind all day. he scrolled through the ra*bits group chat, looking until he found the message he was looking for:

 **nii-chan ✿** : they’re broadcasting my appearance live on the show too!   
**nii-chan ✿:** hang on, i’ll send the link here if you want to watch it :)

the message was followed by responses from all three of them assuring nazuna they’d watch it, even if they all had their own respective schedules. they always made it a point to watch each other on anything they featured on, and this wouldn’t be any different. with a joyous hum, hajime pressed the link with his finger. the show was almost finished by now, but he could catch up on what he missed back at home.

“-and that was when wataru-chin, from fine, popped out of _nowhere!_ he scared the crap out of me, even at this age...i was on the floor and everything.” 

nazuna’s face flickered into view, seemingly in the middle of telling a story of sorts. he’d dressed professionally, his suit reminding hajime a little of when he was in that butler unit with sena-senpai. personally, he thinks nazuna looks better how he is now, both sides of his hair cut just below his ears, red eyes full of life.

the other guests and presenter laughed at nazuna’s story, making little jokes and comments here and there to make him relax better. when he finished, the guests and audience gave him a round of applause - hajime himself was trying it hard not to cry tears of laughter in the aftermath.

“thank you nito-san. what a story that was! what did you guys think?” 

the guest sitting next to nazuna, an actor he thinks he’d seen in an advert or two, let out a laugh, grinning wildly before putting his arm around the blonde. “it was. i wouldn’t have expected the idol industry to be so wild!” 

“it really is, since everyone else is a little...you know.” nazuna lifted a finger to the side of his head, twirling it as if to signify _’insane.’_ the guests and presenter fell into laughter again, though this time hajime couldn’t. his eyes were still trained onto nazuna, but his smile had gradually fallen into a straight line.

that actor guy still had his arm around him. hajime watched as he stroked nazuna’s shoulder with his thumb, almost caressing it. 

“that’s _definitely_ true, as someone who’s worked with a _lotta_ idols before.” the actor chuckled, before staring directly at nazuna, “you seem much more down to earth though. i like that about you, nito-kun.” nazuna smiled, saying thank you before the presenter stepped in, agreeing with that fact too. what followed was the ra*bits member talking about his start as an idol, how he used to be before ra*bits, although hajime had stopped listening altogether at that point. all that he could think about was that man putting _his_ hands on _their_ nii-chan. 

his arm was still around nazuna. nazuna hadn’t shaken it off yet, arguably relaxing into the guy’s touch.

hajime clicked off of the show, turning off his phone in seconds.

“shino hajime-san?” a knock came at the door, shy intern peeking in, “s-sorry to disturb. we’ve prepared you a ride back home if you’re ready?” she looked so nervous that he couldn’t help but wonder what sort of expression he must’ve had.

hajime took a moment to blink, taking in the intern’s words before trying a smile, “that would be good, thank you.” he gathered his things, shoving his phone at the bottom of his bag before following the girl out of the studio.

the ride home was uneventful. the driver seemed nice, talking to him for a bit before focusing his attention back on the road. hajime spent the ride staring out of the window, watching cars and people whizz past them. through all of it, nazuna’s interview was the only thing that occupied his mind. 

he’d just _let_ that actor guy put his arm around him like it was nothing. he didn’t even flinch when that _nobody_ touched him freely in the same manner his boyfriends would. 

was he teasing them? knowing fully well the rest of ra*bits would be watching that interview, is that why he didn’t move? purposely riling them, _him_ , up didn’t sound like something nii-chan would ever do, but hajime could hardly think clearly at the moment. his brain was continuously looping nazuna’s interactions with that actor, their nii-chan’s smiles laced with sweet nectar, easily able to draw whatever bee or bug to him, getting lost in the beauty that was nito nazuna. 

it pissed him off.

admitting that to himself was something he used to feel guilty about, although in his adulthood he’d found quite a few things to be mad at justifiably. he considered this one of those things. that man was practically flirting with nazuna, and he wasn’t only flirting back, but arguably throwing himself at him by not rejecting any of his touches. you’d think after all the years they’d spent together, he’d be satisfied with the 3 lovers he already had.

provoking them though? hajime couldn’t turn a blind eye to that. nazuna, _their_ nazuna, did all that for them to see. relishing in the way the actor’s hand stayed on his body, the lovestruck glances he shot their fellow rabbit - he wouldn’t be surprised if he propositioned nazuna backstage, given him his phone number and all. it’s not like he’d ever consider cheating on them, but he’d _definitely_ been trying to lead this man on before their eyes.

the car came to a stop. the driver gave him a smile in the rear-view mirror before nodding in the direction of his house. he was home.

cordial nod towards the driver, hajime got out of the car, not bothering to turn around and watch it leave. he walked into their house with his hands balled up into fists, a dull fire coursing through his veins and mind. 

(๑ᐢ་ ༝ ༌ᐢ๑)ෆ*

“i’m home!” nazuna called out, spring in his step as he slipped his shoes off. he couldn’t shake off his good mood considering how well his appearance on that big talk show had gone. sure, it felt a _little_ weird to have to bring up his past in valkyrie (he loved itsuki and mika-chin enough to shout them out though) but everyone seemed to genuinely like him and ra*bits, so he was a happy rabbit!

he’d announced his return home but hadn’t received a response back. truthfully speaking, he’d turned his phone on in the car to see a string of angry messages in their group chat from tomoya telling him and hajime that him and mitsuru wouldn’t be home for a few hours. it went a little like so:

 **tomoya ♪** : so.  
**tomoya ♪** : guess who left his phone at the recording venue???  
**tomoya ♪** : guess who has to drive back so he can get it!!!!!   
**tomoya ♪** : you know. to the venue thats like. a 2 hour drive away.  
**tomoya ♪** : mitsuru is giving me the puppy dog eyes but know i’m fuming!!!!!!   
**tomoya ♪** : gonna use my leader rights to put him in gay baby jail when we get back   
**tomoya ♪** : _@nii-chan ✿_ _@hajime ❀_ we wont be back for a couple of hours :( see you both when we get back tho ily  
**tomoya ♪** : mitsuru says he loves you both too but dont let that sway your decision to put him in gay baby jail later 

nazuna chuckled to himself remembering it. mitsuru had matured since their yumenosaki years, but he was still a rather forgetful child at heart. because of tomoya’s text, he’d known the only person he was really calling out to was hajime but alas, no response. he didn’t think too much of it, presuming the blue-haired boy had headphones on or something to that effect. 

_looks like this is a job for nii-chan!_ he grinned, stalking around the house to try and find hajime. 

their house was undisturbed for the most part. hajime’s shoes were at the door, so it wasn’t like he _wasn’t_ home, but something felt off. he continued looking around anyway, trying to find any trace of hajime anywhere.

“hajime-chin?” he pushed open the door to their bedroom, “hello~?” 

as expected, hajime was sat on their bed - nazuna mentally kicked himself for not checking this room to begin with. the blue-haired boy sat with his head down, staring down at something in his lap. he’d grown out his hair a _lot_ since they were in yumenosaki, strands of blue hair obstructing nazuna’s ability to actually see what he was doing, so he stepped closer.

it was his phone. hajime was staring intently at his phone, sitting unmoving even as nazuna made his presence in the room obvious.

“hajime-chin?” he called out again, still smiling warmly, “nii-chan’s been calling you for a while, you know~ i missed you today!” it was then that hajime looked up, finally seeming to acknowledge nazuna’s existence in their bedroom. it was also at that point it immediately dawned on nazuna,

something was _definitely_ off.

he couldn’t say he recognised the look in hajime’s eyes, nor could he ascertain the reason for his blank expression. it was so uncharacteristic of him that nazuna wasn’t quite sure what to say. 

“....hajime-chin?” nazuna repeated, voice softer this time, “has something happened?” the blue-haired boy was definitely much more confident then he had been as a high schooler, but they knew there were times he still struggled around people he didn’t know, social anxiety coming at him full force. nazuna had his fair share of moments being on the phone with the blue-haired boy whilst he panicked in the bathroom of his filming venues, and knew tomoya and mitsuru had been on the receiving end too. was this another moment like that? had one of his co-stars said something to upset hajime? nazuna could already feel his fists balling up, ready to phone up a cab just to show these actors a thing or two about insulting one of his precious rabbits.

“welcome back.”

that was all hajime said, his attention quickly going back to his phone. 

nazuna’s smile had faded by this point, concern filling up his mind as he moved closer, wanting to see what hajime was so intent on ignoring him for. he felt a little awkward obviously looming over his boyfriend like this, but his worries far triumphed any tact he could’ve had.

the second he caught a glimpse of hajime’s phone, he was left even more confused than before. it was his interview - hajime was watching it, albeit with the sound off. he could recognise his own segment though, camera focusing primarily on him as nazuna animatedly told some of his more...whackier stories from being an idol. 

“hajime-chin, what’s-”

“did you really miss me, nii-chan?” 

that stopped any and all train of thought nazuna had, the blonde letting out an audibly confused “huh” noise in response. hajime grabbed his wrist, now staring up at him with that same expressionless gaze.

he scoffed, the smile on his face devoid of the gentleness he’d come to expect from hajime, “i watched your interview. you _clearly_ weren’t missing me when you let that _guy_ touch you.” 

nazuna descended into even more confusion, trying to recall the interview again. that guy...was probably code for the actor they’d invited on as a guest, right? he was friendly enough. they’d spoken backstage a bit which he was thankful for, considering he didn’t really know the other guests that well. he couldn't really call them any more than just acquaintances if he was being honest though.

“i...don’t know what you mean.” nazuna spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully, “i wasn’t letting him touch me.” 

hajime laughed at that, although without any trace of humor. “really? what about _this_ then, nii-chan?” he showed him the phone, nazuna tilting his head as he watched himself on the screen. he was talking, going through his story with the other guests before- _oh._ as he thought, it _was_ the actor guest putting his arm around him, smiling warmly at everything he was saying. his arm didn’t waver, staying there until the host got nazuna to stand up and perform - even then, he _himself_ hadn’t brushed off the other guy at all.

hajime skipped to another point in the clip: nazuna was sat back down again, this time the actor guest’s hand was on his knee. truthfully speaking, he hadn’t even noticed when he’d done it, too focused on nailing this talk show appearance for the sake of ra*bits. maybe there wasn’t any malicious or sexual intention behind the guy’s actions - he’d been nothing but polite when they’d spoken without any alternative motives - but that hardly seemed to matter to hajime. his boyfriend was visibly upset, arguably pissed off at him for it.

“don’t lie to me.” hajime said when the video came to an end, harsh gaze fitting itself back on nazuna. 

“i didn’t mean to. i, i _really_ didn’t realise hajime-chin.” the words didn’t sound nearly as convincing as he wanted them to, “a-anyways, it’s not like there was anything weird behind it. we sort of became friends, nothing else.” 

_wrong thing to say for sure._ hajime’s eyes only narrowed, almost glaring at him. nazuna felt small under his gaze, an emotion he could safely say he’d _never_ experienced from shino hajime before. 

“you let _friends_ touch you like that, nii-chan?” hajime spoke after short silence, voice cold, “even though i thought that was a gift reserved only for _us_ too...was i wrong?” nazuna shook his head fervently, brain not even wanting to entertain the thought. 

“of course not?! i wouldn’t let anyone else touch me like you guys do, i swear. we swore our love for each other so...i’d never go back on that.”

the younger boy hardly seemed to acknowledge his passionate denials, low chuckle leaving his mouth, “mm, sure. even though you let that man touch you freely, right? is our affection not enough for you, nii-chan?” 

“it is! it’s enough and _more,_ so i’d never let anyone touch me like that again hajime-chin. it’s nobody else’s right.”

“why isn’t it anyone else’s right, _hm?_ ”

“that’s because, because i’m yours!”

it happened all at once. the strength on his wrist tightened as hajime pulled on it, forcing nazuna into his lap with a stunned “oh” sound. hajime discarded his phone easily, slinking both of his arms around nazuna’s waist with strength the blonde often forgot his boyfriend possessed. looking back up at the boy in question, that possessive glint in hajime’s eyes made itself even more known. 

“say that again nii-chan.”

“i’m...i’m _yours_ , hajime-chin.” he stumbled out, this new tone of voice hajime had eliciting a shudder out of him, “i belong to you, tomo-chin and mitsuru-chin.” 

hajime giggled, low and sultry. “it’s nice hearing it come out of nii-chan’s mouth. you were being _so_ friendly with that man today, it was like you’d forgotten your place.” 

“i wouldn’t.” he whispered back, his own arms wrapping around hajime’s shoulders with shaky breaths, “hajime-chin, i-”

when he glanced back up, the jealousy in hajime’s eyes had been extinguished, staring at him with those full blown lilac eyes. the fear and anxiety riddled in his gaze was much more becoming of the blue-haired boy, although in this case it was entirely unneeded. 

“are...you okay with this?” he asked sheepishly. nazuna’s nod was quick, coming across a lot more desperate than he intended. what had started off with a conversation likely spurred on from hajime’s insecurities had become something a lot more _sexual_ in his mind, body suddenly feeling hot in hajime’s grasp. the younger boy looked to be feeling the same, his own cheeks glowing a bright red.

having his confirmation, the possessive glint in hajime's eyes returned, using his grasp on nazuna's waist to pull him closer. 

"that's good. i like when nii-chan listens only to us." he smiled, voice dropping to a whisper as he said, "not when you're _whoring_ yourself out for other men." 

nazuna shuddered _hard_ at that, mumbling out a breathy _”hajime-chin.”_ he’d _never_ heard hajime use that word, his boyfriend seemingly too skittish to even say the word ‘fuck’ aloud if he could help it. having him call the blonde a whore rolling so effortlessly off his tongue therefore was already doing _numbers_ on nazuna, familiar warmth pooling in his lower regions.

noticing this, hajime smirked. he pushed nazuna back, enough to keep him on his lap but forcibly remove the older boy’s arms from around him. nazuna looked up at hajime questioningly, suppressing a noise at the forced lack of contact. the question of ‘why’ was on the tip of his tongue, but hajime quickly answered it.

_”strip for me, nii-chan.”_

if a phrase could get him off instantly, that would be it. he stared at hajime for a brief second, red eyes wide, not entirely believing that _shino hajime_ of all people was demanding such a thing of him. finding no trace of doubt or uncertainty in those lilac eyes, he slid off of his boyfriend’s lap, standing in front of him as asked. 

from that point, nazuna began taking off his clothes. he’d thrown that fancy blazer off the moment he’d gotten into the house itself, so all that was left on his upper body was the white button up shirt. he released the buttons slowly, letting hajime savor what was essentially a striptease for his eyes only. 

he discarded the shirt on the floor when he managed to get it off, leaving it somewhere to be forgotten for the next couple of hours. next was his bottom half, nazuna feeling shaky as he could practically feel the hungriness in hajime’s gaze. 

he didn’t waste another moment, shuffling his dress pants off and leaving himself in his boxers. in any other situation the bunny print boxers would’ve been a laughable offense, but seeing these only increased the dominating energy of hajime’s smile. it almost helped add to the fact that he belonged to ra*bits, not only in name but in everything that he did or wore. “take them off too.” hajime commanded, relaxing where he sat on the bed even more. 

nazuna did just that, slipping the boxers off, letting them pool at his ankles before kicking them to the side. just like that, he was exposed entirely, laid vulnerable whilst hajime sat fully clothed in front of him. 

“mhm, nii-chan’s body is _so_ pretty. i can understand why that guy would want a taste.” hajime hummed, smile a lot more pleased than his tone let on, “come closer.” nazuna bowed his head, taking a step towards hajime, as close as he could get without physically falling onto the blue-haired boy. 

hajime brought a hand between nazuna’s thighs, chuckling when the blonde audibly gasped at the suddenness of the action. he _really_ couldn’t hide anything like this, hajime immediately feeling just how wet nazuna had gotten from this interaction alone. “fufu, did me calling you a whore really make you this wet? how _lewd~_ ” a part of nazuna felt shameful getting off on this, but looking down, hajime was in the same boat, tent in his pants abundantly obvious. 

“what to do now then…” hajime pretended to think, eyes scanning nazuna’s body like a predator surveying its prey. he started to move off the bed himself, “sit down.” 

he followed hajime's order, taking a seat where hajime had been sitting. nazuna couldn't say he knew what hajime was going to do, but definitely felt intrigued.

it was then that hajime sunk down to his knees, the sight of it already forcing a small gasp out of nazuna’s mouth. “i don’t need to tell you what to do, do i nii-chan.” it wasn’t a question. nazuna nodded timidly, spreading his legs open in the way he knew hajime wanted him to. he was beyond exposed at this point, hajime’s eyes trained on the building wetness between his legs. it was almost embarrassing to think that they’d done so little yet he was already like this.

his boyfriend’s tongue was on his clit immediately, nazuna unable to hold back a stunned gasp, quickly turning into a needy whine as hajime applied small kitten licks to his clit. this teasing side of hajime was new to him too, but he couldn’t say he hated it. quite the opposite, he could feel himself beginning to coat hajime’s pretty mouth even more at the sight. 

“i’m reminding nii-chan who he belongs to. you won’t forget again, will you?” hajime mumbled against his lips, controlling tone seeping through that soft, velvet voice of his.

“i won’t-” hajime licked a stripe from his clit down to his hole, cutting nazuna off entirely. his voice broke off with another whine, his thighs beginning to shake at his lack of control. 

nazuna’s eyes fluttered closed, if only for a moment, overwhelmed with ecstasy. hajime was a man on a mission to have him unravel under _his_ control. it was definitely working, his hands clutching the sheets tighter at every sensation hajime was providing him with. his blue-hair, unrestrained from any sort of hair tie, tickled against his thighs, small moans spilling from his mouth.

“nii-chan, look up.” nazuna’s glazed eyes flickered open, confused at the command before he looked up.

he was staring right back at himself.

“fufu. i’ve got to thank mitsuru-kun for putting the mirror there when he gets back.” he could feel hajime smiling devilishly against him, “watch yourself. only _we_ get to make nii-chan feel this good.” nazuna was about to say something in response before being cut off again by hajime’s tongue circling his clit again. as hajime had told him too, nazuna locked eyes with himself in the mirror adjacent to their bed. his red eyes widened, both at how much of a wreck he looked already, and the continued pressure hajime was applying to his arousal. 

hajime’s mouth dipped downwards, his tongue lapping at the wetness already coating nazuna’s thighs before focusing his attention at its source. 

“ _aah!_ h-hajime-chin-!” nazuna moaned out, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. hajime slipped his tongue inside of the blonde, running the appendage along his inner walls. nazuna’s body shook in hajime’s grasp, the younger boy’s name falling out of his own mouth, moaning it like a mantra. 

hajime’s tongue dipped in deeper, exploring as much of nazuna’s cunt as he could reach. he hummed against his heat, only pulling out for a moment to say “as expected, you taste so sweet.” he shoved his tongue back in, licking his inner walls with renewed vigour. hajime brought his hands up to rest on the sides of nazuna’s thighs, his perfectly manicured nails digging into nazuna’s skin. the pain only added to the pleasure, knowing the younger boy was doing this to make his mark on nazuna. 

the tongue inside him was quickly replaced with two fingers, hajime able to slip them in with embarrassing ease. upon penetrating nazuna’s walls, his boyfriend crooked his digits up, instantly forcing a whine out of his lips, desperate for that sudden feeling of burning hot warmth building up more and more. knowing his nii-chan well, hajime continued to fuck him with his fingers, scissoring him deep and exactly where he knew nazuna felt that burst of electricity the most.

nazuna came with a drawn out moan, watching his entire body shudder in pleasure through his reflection. hajime continued to lap up his nii-chan’s release, licking him through the shaky orgasm. instead of retracting entirely from his seat between nazuna’s legs, he moved back to the blonde’s inner thighs. hajime chose a spot in his skin, licking around in circular motions before bringing his mouth to clamp down on said spot. 

the sudden action had nazuna gasping again, broken _”haah!”_ falling from his mouth as hajime continued to suck down on his inner thigh, only pulling away when he was satisfied with the hickey he’d managed to leave. his skin there was already sensitive by itself coupled with his boyfriend’s biting - nazuna doubted this hickey would be going away any time soon. 

hajime continued this action a few more times, littering hickeys of various sizes across the span of nazuna’s inner thighs. by the time he pulled back to admire his work, nazuna was shaking again, his arousal shimmering with new slick. 

“did you see yourself, nii-chan?” hajime asked, lilac eyes piercing his gaze, “you came all undone for _me._ ” he nodded. just a glance at himself in the mirror was enough to see how much of an effect hajime had already had on him, his cheeks flushed a deep red. regaining his composure seemed impossible as it stood, nazuna’s chest rising in quick, short-paced movements. 

hajime’s smile dropped, his lips pursed in a straight line, “i asked you a question.”

“i-i saw myself, yeah.” he answered, suppressing the urge to rut against the bedsheets at hajime’s harsh tone of voice. 

“you did, but mhm…” hajime seemed to be thinking to himself, frowning a little, “ _anyone_ could make you cum like that, right? nii-chan’s so easy after all. even that stupid actor guy looked like he wanted to have you spreading your legs for him.” 

nazuna shook his head, mouth trying to form some sort of rejection “that’s not tru- _ah!_ ” hajime had gotten up from the floor, joining him on the bed only to pull on nazuna’s wrist _hard._ the blonde jolted, letting out a noise of surprise as his back ended up hitting hajime’s chest. the blue-haired boy had gotten behind him in record time, soft chuckle as nazuna recoiled from the sudden movement. 

“looks like i’ll have to try something else to remind you who’s nii-chan you are~” he hummed, clear anticipation for whatever was coming next.

nazuna watched in the mirror as hajime shifted backwards, enough to slip off his own pants and throw them in a pile. when he’d done that, he moved back to nazuna, pulling the older boy to sit on his lap. hajime’s cock rested against his lower back, nazuna already feeling traces of pre-cum hitting his skin. 

“hmm...i _could_ have you ride me, but that seems too much like a reward.” hajime’s hands were on nazuna’s hips, nails digging into the sensitive skin, “up. on your knees.” he whined, making quick work of propping himself up onto his knees. “you’re listening so well, maybe this _is_ working a little.” he wasn’t too sure where this was going, but he didn’t have to think about it for much longer.

hajime’s hand drifted upwards to nazuna’s chest, finger tracing his top surgery scars before taking a nipple between two of his digits. he rolled the bud in his fingers around, his soft touch a stark contrast to the brutal words spilling out of his mouth. “mm, nii-chan’s _such_ a cute slut.” nazuna moaned, breath shaky and broken. the sensation in his chest was minimal, but seeing how torturously delicate hajime was being sent electricity through his spine.

“ _haaa..._ hajime-chin.” hajime hummed in acknowledgement, starting to use both hands to play with nazuna’s chest. warmth was building up between his thighs again, pooling down until-

“ _mhm!_ ” hajime’s moan was music to his ears, soft breaths leaving his mouth. nazuna had a front seat view to his building slick dripping down directly onto hajime’s cock beneath him, suddenness of the action forcing such a sweet sound out of the blue-haired boy. 

that spurred something inside of hajime, dark smile returning as one of his hands found itself on nazuna’s clit again. whatever gentleness he’d given to nazuna’s chest was abandoned entirely, hand stroking the other boy with a brutal pace. nazuna practically squealed, thighs shaking as hajime jerked him off. hajime’s other hand was wrapped around his own cock, stroking himself in time with nazuna’s moans. 

nazuna wasn’t sure how much longer he’d last, both orgasm-wise and with this position. he was holding himself up, knowing if he dropped down at all, hajime would _not_ be happy. it’s not like he’d be against hajime scolding him if he did fall, but he felt the need to prove to his boyfriend he could do it, that he was willing to do anything for _his_ sake.

“i, _ahh..._ h-hajime-chin!” he cried out, voice cracking as his body was quickly reaching its peak. hajime continued to rub his clit, nazuna watching himself spread his legs open more unconsciously. his boyfriend was right - nazuna _did_ feel like a whore doing this, only wanting this wholly vulnerable side of himself to be seen by hajime, tomoya and mitsuru. hajime’s movements stopped, an abrupt squeeze of the blonde’s arousal between his fingers being what set nazuna off, cumming for the second time that day. he threw his head back against hajime’s chest, acutely aware of his boyfriend’s own moans beneath him.

when he met his own red eyes in the mirror again, nazuna gasped, bringing up a hand to cover his mouth. hajime’s giggle seemed to indicate this had been his idea all along having nazuna in this position.

nazuna sighed out, cunt wet from orgasm, his release dripping downwards onto hajime’s length. the younger boy was using _his_ cum to jerk himself off. the action was beyond lewd, he couldn’t help but wonder where hajime had learnt to do such a thing. 

a few soft moans later, hajime stopped, deeming himself both hard and lubed up enough with nazuna’s release. he moved himself backwards, leaving nazuna on the edge of their bed alone. “hands and knees, nii-chan. _quickly._ ” he nodded, broken “‘kay” leaving his mouth as he shuffled onto his hands and knees. he could already feel his body beginning to shudder and shake, only accentuated by the sound of hajime throwing off his shirt behind him. 

“nii-chan.” hajime was entirely naked now too, nazuna able to see him smiling in the reflection of the mirror. he ran his hands across the canvas of nazuna’s back, caressing his sides with agonising gentleness. “you’re so beautiful, nii-chan. _ah_ , i’d really like to mark myself all over your pretty body...then everyone would know you’re taken. nobody would _ever_ risk flirting with our nii-chan again~” he whined at the sheer thought, everyone knowing him as property of ra*bits. his body was acting _more_ than positively at it.

when hajime’s hands reached nazuna’s ass, he seemed to think for a moment before delivering a rather hard _thwack_ to it. he giggled at the way nazuna shuddered, legs subconsciously spreading wider for his boyfriend. he did this a few more times, watching the tears roll down nazuna’s cheeks, dripping onto the carpet to be forgotten. 

“mhm, that’s enough of that punishment for now, i think. nii-chan knows better than to whore himself out to other men now, right?” his touch traced nazuna’s asscheek, presumably a handprint he’d managed to create on it.

“i won’t, never again.” he sniffed, “i...i-i’m ra*bits whore, hajime-chin. only for you three.” 

hajime smiled at that, looking truly happy as one of his hands drifted to the older boy’s hip. “mm, you’re right. since nii-chan knows that now, i’ll make sure you _never_ forget it again, okay?” his other hand was wrapped around his length, moving forward so that the head was circling nazuna’s hole. he jolted at the sudden feeling, heavily resisting the urge to let the weight of his arms give in. 

without warning, hajime slipped his length inside, immediately thrusting deep inside of his heat. he fucked into nazuna with brutal pace, a mixture of desperation and possession as his cock split through his slick walls. nazuna’s mind quickly went blank, tears pooling at his eyes as hajime continued to piston in and out of him. 

“ _haa, haah!_ ” he cried out, hands fisting the bedsheets, clutching them for dear life. he ended up falling forward, pleasure too much to withstand. 

this didn’t deter hajime - far from it, he kept fucking nazuna, rhythmic slapping of his balls against the blonde’s hole filling the room, wet noises impossible to ignore. his hands both resting on nazuna’s hips strengthened in grip, most likely leaving bruises that would be sure not to heal any time soon. his own cries mixed in with hajime’s needy moans was something he ought to commit to memory, trying to buck his own hips up to meet his boyfriend’s relentless thrusts.

hajime himself didn’t look like he could last much longer, “ _niiii-chan..._ y-you feel it, right? fufu, you’re _sooo_ tight, just for us. so fitting for our _slutty_ nii-chan.” 

“ _yes, yes-!_ ” nazuna was getting a front-row seat to himself falling apart on hajime’s cock, tears streaming down his cheeks as his boyfriend pounded into him relentlessly. 

“s-say it,” hajime throbbed inside of him, sensation pulsating deep, “what have you learnt today, _nazuna?_ ” 

his eyes widened at that, scream on the tip of his tongue, “i’m yours! g-god, i belong to you hajime _hajime!_ ” the blue-haired boy moaned in response, composure falling as his thrusts into nazuna were hard, yet languished. looking like he’d reached his peak, hajime pulled out. 

with brute force, hajime flipped nazuna over, the blonde lying on his back, forced to stare up at the blue-haired boy with glazed over eyes. he knelt between nazuna’s legs as he stroked himself to completion over him. it only took him a few seconds to spill across nazuna’s stomach, ribbons of cum sprayed across his body. 

nazuna couldn’t hold on any longer after witnessing that, his own arousal throbbing painfully neglected. he tried to bring one of his hands down between his legs, ready to take care of himself, however he was instantly stopped. hajime took hold of both of nazuna’s wrists, pinning them above his head with one hand. his other free hand went straight to nazuna’s arousal, easily slipping two fingers in as he fucked him hard with that. 

“ _HYAAAH-!_ ” his back arched off the bed, cumming with a wanton scream as hajime helped him ride out his orgasm, thumb stroking his clit. nazuna’s entire body shook, mind still somewhat blank as he laid back down on the bed. 

hajime’s hands were no longer pinning his wrists down. instead, his boyfriend collapsed beside him, looking equally as exhausted as he felt. 

“nii-chan…” hajime’s voice was quiet, typical gentleness seeping through once again, “s-sorry, i went a little overboard, didn’t i?” he ran a hand through hajime’s hair, often remarking how much its current length reminded him of rapunzel’s. that lavender shampoo smell he'd become so accustomed too was slowly grounding him back to reality.

“it’s fine. i said i liked it, remember?” he smiled, “you were pretty into it too, hajime-chin~” 

“mm. i...i liked being in control.” 

hajime took this opportunity to roll onto his side, nazuna immediately wrapping an arm around him and pulling him into a hug. the blue-haired boy giggled, albeit looking like he was about to pass out. nazuna felt the same, though he wanted to at least ask what’d been on his mind in the aftermath of all of this.

“were you really jealous of me and that guy? i really _didn’t_ notice him touching me like that, you know.” 

hajime hummed, contemplating, “a little. i was upset with that actor guy though, not you, touching _our_ nii-chan so casually.” he pouted, “i didn’t really...mean what i called you though. i’ve never thought of you as a...whore or anything.” 

“i know, don’t worry. i’m not upset at all, hajime-chin. still, being ra*bits whore sounds nice!” he chuckled, relishing in the way hajime’s cheeks heated up. hajime’s head dropped to nazuna’s chest, hair sprawled out underneath him like an angel, “who taught you to talk like that anyway?”

“ritsu-senpai.” ah, that explained everything. he made a mental note to treat the younger sakuma brother to something the next time they had to work together (without telling him the reason why, of course.) he was so used to pampering his ra*bits during sex that this had been a very new and pleasant experience, something nazuna knew he’d be reliving if he was ever alone for the night.

he kissed hajime’s forehead, “you’re tired too, right? get some sleep, hajime-chin.” 

“mhm, but...won’t it be _really_ obvious that we had sex together when tomoya-kun and mitsuru-kun get back?” 

“it will, but we can think about that when they _actually_ return.” his body was quickly refusing to stay awake any longer, three consecutive orgasms catching up to him. hajime smiled drowsily, pressing a chaste kiss to the valley between nazuna’s chest before relaxing his head back down on their bed. his eyes fluttered closed, _”rest well, hajime-chin”_ being the last thing nazuna was able to whisper out to him in his conscious state.


End file.
